It's as simple as something that nobody knows
by French Toast Left Side
Summary: Story begins with a flashback of Harry and Hermione's first kiss. It is now their one year anniversarry, and Harry and Hermione want to celebrate. But will they be able to Celebrate without compromising morals? And will Harry marry Hermione like he said?
1. Flashback

**Chapter 1 – Flashback **

Flashback to Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.

Harry's heart was pounding against his ribs causing him to take shallow quick breaths which for some reason did not fulfill his body's need for oxygen. He began to breathe faster trying to meet his brain's demand for air. His eyes were still adjusting to the running figures around him, and his mind was still trying to comprehend the chaos surrounding him. He didn't even know how he had gotten this deep into the forest, but after those Death Eaters had attacked at the World Cup his feet began to carry him far away from everything. He was trying to find a familiar face among all the twisted trees and swooping branches. All he could hear was screaming and yelling. He opened his mouth but his words were drowned out by all of the other hopeless voices trying to find the right person's ears. Harry did the only thing he thought was logical; he kept moving.

Harry walked for hours and the crowd that he was among began to disperse. He found himself traveling alone and was oddly comfortable with it. All danger seemed to have disappeared, so Harry turned back around to face the sunrise. He started walking back the way he had come from. He would probably find someone he knew along the way. After walking for a short amount of time Harry saw a comforting face and heard many comforting voices. He had found Mr. Weasly and the gang. They were all waving their hands in the air as if they were flagging down a rescue boat after being stranded for weeks. As Harry began to make his way towards the crowd his scar began to burn fiercely. It had never hurt this bad. The pain was so bad that he fell to his hands and knees. The Weaslys had all withdrew their wands, and as Harry turned around he saw the horrible face of a Death Eater. The man's wand was pointed at Harry's heart. Just as the man was ready to kill him, Harry's life flashed before his eyes. He remembered first meeting Hagrid and finding out that he was a wizard. He remembered making his first real friend, Ron and meeting his first enemy, Draco. He remembered being accepted by a family, The Weaslys and meeting the most astonishing and beautiful person ever, Hermione. He really did love her and care about her, and lately he felt the need to wrap his arms around her and protect her from everything. Yet here he was, helpless and about to die.

The Death Eater began to say the killing spell just as Mr. Weasly said a deflection spell. The killing spell came within an inch of Harry's heart causing him to black out, and the last thing he heard was Hermione's voice screaming as Mr. Weasly killed the Death Eater. Harry woke up in the hospital two weeks later. Hermione was sitting next to him reading a book for school when he woke up. He wasn't surprised at all. He tried to say her name, but he couldn't speak. He sat up in the bed, but he could barely lift his head. She noticed the movement and rushed to him. Her hand found its way to his head and she gently ran her fingers through his thick black hair. Tears of happiness and concern were rolling down her rosy cheeks. Harry lifted his hand to her face and she smiled. Harry tried to speak again, but he couldn't find his voice. Hermione stood up to get a nurse. A short, round woman with curly red hair walked in. She looked old and tired as she walked over to examine Harry. She shined a light in his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. As she looked in his mouth she tisked to herself.

"Well, it looks as if his vocal cords are still paralyzed. He should be able to use them within a couple of weeks, but until then he'll have to communicate through writing. There's nothing to worry about though. This happens to a lot of people who go into a coma," the old nurse said. She then exited the room and shut the door behind her. Harry knew it was going to be a long two weeks.

Harry was discharged from the hospital one week later after being completely rejuvenated from his near death experience. He was so happy to finally be out of that stupid hospital bed and on his own two feet again. As soon as he got back to the Weasly's house he got on his broom and went for a long flight by himself. He had a lot on his mind. Most of his thoughts were about Hermione. She had been with him the whole week he was in the hospital, and this experience only seemed to bring them closer together. He rarely had to write notes with her because she understood his body language so well. He felt like she was the one. He was truly in love with her, and he just wished he could tell her that. He had tried to speak all week, and his voice was still failing him. He didn't want to write her a note about how he loved her. He would just have to wait until he could speak again. It wouldn't be long.

As he made his way back to the house he could smell the familiar big dinner that Mrs. Weasly had made. He was starving and couldn't wait to get back to the house. It was almost dark, but Harry could still tell that it was going to thunderstorm. He flew as fast as he could to avoid the rain. Just as he landed it began to sprinkle and he ran inside the house. Everybody was seated and ready to eat, and he took his place at the table right between Ron and Hermione. He felt at home. That dinner was the best one of his life as he sat and listened to the conversation taking place at the table. He wished he could speak with everyone there, but he still couldn't speak. It was starting to become a burden. After dinner was over he helped Ron and Hermione clear the table. As soon as he thought no one was watching he slipped out the backdoor to be alone. As he sat on the back porch he began to cry. He tried over and over again to speak, thinking of how badly he wanted to tell Hermione how he felt. And then without warning a small sound came from within his throat. Little did he know that Hermione was standing behind him. Harry then began to try to form a word. The first word he could form was "Hermione."

Hermione came up from behind him and sat down beside him. She was crying and he turned and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She was absolutely stunning.

"I heard you talk Harry. You have your voice back," she said.

Harry sat in silence for a moment and then said what he had needed to say for three weeks. "I love you, Hermione."

"Yeah, I know," she said just before grabbing Harry's cheek and kissing him softly.

Harry sat with Hermione for a few hours just talking with her. He didn't know then that Hermione was the most amazing person he would ever know, but as their love continued to grow, he figured out one thing. He would marry her the first chance he got.


	2. An Ever So Clever Plan

**Chapter 2 – An Ever so Clever Plan**

Voldemort sat in a tall black leather chair running one hand through the other while contemplating his newest plan to destroy the great Harry Potter. He hated that child with his whole being. He hated everything about "The Boy Who Lived." That boy only lived because he had made a mistake. So had the boy _really_ lived Voldemort's strongest attack? No! Well now he would see if Harry had what the stuff to defeat him. He knew that the only way to destroy Harry was through his greatest love, Hermione Granger. Yes, they were extremely close, and if rumor was true, Harry would be proposing to the mudblood soon. Disgusting! It was people like Harry and Hermione who were not worthy of the great talents that had been bestowed upon them. Their filthy blood was a disgrace to the magical community, and Voldemort intended on destroying them both. But first he had to get close to Hermione. Close enough to conceive a child. Only a child born from Harry's greatest love and greatest enemy would be able to defeat Harry. Voldemort had accepted that he himself was unable to defeat Harry, because Harry would be willing to kill Voldemort. But would Harry be able to kill a child he considered his own? No, Voldemort didn't think Harry had it in him. Harry was "good." Voldemort's plan would unfold in time. All the pieces were in place. All he had to do was wait. Wait until Harry married Hermione. That's when he would strike.


	3. Thougtful Actions

**Chapter 3 – Thoughtful Action**

Harry had been sitting in the same place for half of the most beautiful day he'd had the pleasure of silently experiencing in a long time. The wind blew cold against his tan skin and the smell of fresh cut grass cascaded inside his nose. His eyes were closed and he was leaning back on his elbows. The sun was setting on a long day, and it was a breath taking sight. The soft oranges and dark purples were a vibrant and clashing combination that made Harry focus on the beauty of life. Harry had been sitting in the same spot thinking about something very dear to his heart. A conflict within had caused him to think longer than he had ever thought on one subject before. Did he want to marry Hermione?

Of course he wanted to marry Hermione. He loved her, trusted her, respected her and obviously lusted for her. He could never seem to get enough of her intoxicating beauty and her captivating words. The way her full red lips formed his name made him tremble, and the way she giggled at his every joke forced a smile to radiate from him, even on his loneliest days. She was everything he needed and everything he wanted. So yes, he wanted to marry her, but he was afraid of how marrying her would put her in harms way. Voldemort may use their love against Harry, and Harry would kill himself if Hermione ever had to suffer because of their love.

So Harry had walked until he found what seemed to be the perfect spot to think. And this was the perfect spot. It was so perfect that if the answer to his question was going to fall out of the sky it would land in the exact spot that he was now sitting in. This spot was so perfect because this is where he had given Hermione her promise ring. It was a cold, snowy night when he promised her that he would protect her from any harm that came to her and would love her faithfully until the day he died. Now he wasn't sure if the only way to keep that promise of protection was to not marry her. He wished he could just make up his mind. He wanted her so bad, but he loved her too much to endanger her. He knew that if he told her that he couldn't marry her because he didn't want to put her in danger she would probably slap him in the face. She was very cocky and didn't like it when Harry was protective of her, but sometimes she needed to be protected from herself.

Harry's hand slipped into the pocket of his slacks and his fingers found a small round ring. He pulled it out and held the small, white gold ring between his fingers. He had promised her he would marry her, and he wasn't about to break a promise because he was scared. It would be wrong of him to underestimate Hermione and think she couldn't protect herself. She was the strongest person he knew. He would marry her. He knew he had made the right decision because of the happiness he felt in his heart. He stood up and shouted to the sky as loud as he could, "I'm going to marry her!"

Tomorrow was their one year anniversary, and it was the perfect time to pop the question. He felt like a small child in a candy shop. He was to excited to stay still, so he shoved the ring back into his pocket and ran back to the Weasly house. Hermione ran through the front door and flung her graceful arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and hugged her back.

"I was so worried about you," Hermione said later on. "You left without telling anyone where you were going and you were gone almost the whole day. You didn't even say goodbye before you left."

The guilt hit Harry. He _hadn't _said goodbye, and he knew how much Hermione hated that. He took Hermione's small hands in his and looked into her big brown eyes. "I'll never leave you again," Harry said.

"Oh gosh," Hermione said jerking her hands out of his. "Don't think that your emotional words are going to win my forgiveness. You shouldn't have disappeared like that and you know it." She stomped out of the room with a pouty look on her face. He loved it when she threw her little temper tantrums. She was so cute, and he knew exactly how to make her happy again. He went into the kitchen and poured a big glass of milk and then made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He cut it down the middle diagonally and removed the crust. The secret to winning Hermione back was this simple snack. He walked up the stairs carefully and nudged her bedroom door open. She was lying on the bed facing the wall and crying gently. Harry had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from laughing. She was so emotional. He sat the plate and cup down on her side table and then climbed in the bed with Hermione.

"Baby, why are you crying," he whispered in her ear while gently rubbing the small of her back.

"You know I don't like you to leave without saying goodbye. There are so many people that want you dead and I hate not saying goodbye to you. What if something happened to you?" She said rolling over so that she was now facing Harry and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow and kissed her forehead. "I'll always come back, I promise," he said.

"Pinky promise," Hermione whimpered sticking out her cute pinky.

"Pinky promise," Harry said, entwining his pinky with hers. "Now I brought you something," he said reaching for the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and tall glass of milk. They sat up in bed and both ate one half of the sandwich and drank the milk. It started to rain outside and the rain fogged up the windows causing a precipitate to form. Harry couldn't wait any longer. He had to make Hermione his future wife right now. He grabbed her face and kissed her lips softly. He pulled his face apart from hers slowly letting her kiss linger. Then he stood up and began to draw on the window with his finger. First he drew a heart. Hermione smiled brightly. Then he drew a ring with a big diamond. Hermione was confused for only a moment and then her mouth opened wide. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the beautiful ring he had bought for her. He then got down on his knee and said, "Hermione, all I want is to love and protect you. From the moment I said I love you I knew I would marry you. We've had some crazy times, and we have fought, but I found you and I wouldn't have it any other way. Your beauty captivates me, your love astonishes me, and your soul inspires me. Come into my heart and my home. Marry me and make me a better man."

Hermione's eyes began to water as she dropped down to her knees in front of Harry. "I wouldn't have it any other way either," she said. She then shoved her lips onto hers forcing her tongue deep into his mouth. She found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of him. She wanted him right there. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed, kissing her hard. Just as he was about to take her shirt off Ron walked in.

"Bloody hell," he said. Harry quickly jumped off of Hermione. This was completely awkward. Ron stood in the door staring and then turned around and shut the door behind him. Harry got back on the bed and kissed Hermione gently on the lips He then slipped the ring onto her slender finger. It was perfect. Harry put his shirt back on and left the room. Hermione laid in the same spot thinking about what had just happened. Harry was such a strong man. Even though they had both wanted it then, Harry knew that in the long run they would regret it. They had both promised to save themselves until marriage. She loved him for his ability to walk away from temptation. She loved everything about him. Mrs. Hermione Potter. It had a certain ring to it that was just meant to be.


	4. One Year: Forever

**Chapter Four – One year: Forever **

Harry woke up the next morning to the soft tapping of fresh summer rain and the loud rolling of thunder. Harry found himself completely cuddled up in his blankets unlike Ron who was sprawled out across his whole bed. Harry laid in bed for a few minutes more before slowly removing his covers. He hated having to take his covers off because although it was warm underneath them it wasn't warm anywhere else. Harry slipped on his robe and found a plush white towel. He went into the bathroom and filled the tub up with water as hot as he could stand it. He removed his robe and pajamas and slid into the welcoming warm water. He relaxed in the water for the next half hour while silently studying the ceiling. When Harry finally got out of the tub and let the water drain Ron was gone. Harry got dressed in some comfortable and warm clothes and went downstairs to find everyone already eating breakfast. He found Hermione and pecked her softly on the cheek. He then made himself a plate to eat. He sat with Ron at breakfast and talked about Quidditch and the new school year and the possible girls for Ron to date. Harry already knew Ron was going to hook up with Luna this year, but he didn't say anything because Ron always got mad about it. What he was really wondering about was who Ginny was going to hook up with. He hoped she didn't end up with a loser.

When Harry finished his breakfast he headed into the family room to play a game of chess with Ron. Hermione disappeared with Ginny upstairs. The chess game was long and boring and by the time they got done, two hours had passed. It was now one o'clock, and Harry felt the need to go flying. So Ron, Fred, George and Harry got their brooms and went out to play some Quidditch. By the time they had finished their game it was four o'clock and Harry realized he had a one year anniversary dinner with Hermione that night. It was more of a party, because everyone was going to be there. All of the Weaslys, Sirius, Neville, and Luna were going to be there. The boys quickly flew home in order to get ready for the party. Thank God it wasn't something formal. Harry decided on wearing a pair of nicely fitting jeans, a white tee-shirt with a black dress shirt over top and a pair of black boots. He gelled his hair somewhat spiky because he knew Hermione loved it that way and then he put in his contacts. He was glad he had finally moved on from glasses. He was sitting with the Ron, Fred, and George in the family room when Hermione walked downstairs. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a black tube top that had a rhinestone design along the top with a necklace that had her promise ring on it, her engagement ring, and a pair of black heels. Her hair was down and straight and she looked absolutely breath taking. Harry was glad he was marrying her.

As soon as they all got to the pub where they were having the party Harry announced his and Hermione's engagement. The news was met with many happy shouts as well as a couple of concerned looks. After all they were very young to be engaged. They were only fifteen, but Harry didn't care. The legal marrying age in the wizarding world was sixteen, and the legal drinking age was thirteen. As the night went on Harry felt himself getting somewhat tipsy, and he could tell Hermione was getting buzzed also. It was a good thing Sirius pulled the pair away from the party when he did or things could have gotten out of hand. Sirius didn't say much. He just told them to get into the fireplace. When they were both in there he threw in some flew powder and shouted Potter Manor. Harry and Hermione were quickly transported into the fireplace of a large home they had never seen before. Sirius appeared shortly behind them. He then told them where they were.

"I started building this manor for you when you were born. I always knew you would need a safe place to go when you grew up, so I built you this safe haven. It's got 14 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, a kitchen with a pantry the size of a bedroom, a media room, an indoor pool and tennis court, a family room, four offices, and entry hall, a large basement, four secret chambers, and outdoor pool and an indoor hot tub. It's everything you need in an amazing location. I built this magnificent manor on the Baja beach of California. It's the most beautiful setting you could have asked for, and it's yours for free. Plus, no one can find you here. It's like my house. If you don't know about it you can't find it. So far only you two and I know about it. It's up to you two to figure out who else you can trust."

He then handed them the key to the house and went back to the party. Harry decided to look around for a few minutes before leaving. The best part about this house was that it was fully furnished already. He found his way to the master bedroom with Hermione in tow. It was after all their one year anniversary. Hermione ran past Harry and jumped onto the large California king bed covered in gold silk sheets with a large red down comforter. There were at least eight pillows. Harry stopped counting when he saw Hermione taking her shirt off. Harry crawled onto the bed with Hermione and was now straddling her. She had taken off her shirt and her bra by now and was starting to take his shirt off. Harry's hands found themselves moving from her hips up her sides and onto her c cup breasts. He grabbed them and began kissing down Hermione's face to her chest. His lips found themselves traveling further down her stomach and to the brim of her jeans. He then began to undo and remove her jeans. He didn't know how far this was going to get, but he also really didn't care at this point. He took her jeans off and his mouth found its way to Hermione's clit. He began sucking and licking on her clit and noticed how Hermione's back arched in pleasure. He continued to please her as he slipped his tongue deep inside her pussy. She began moaning louder and then climaxed. Harry then realized how hard he was. Hermione's hand then began to unbutton his jeans and it found his rock hard cock. They were both completely naked by now. Hermione began to pump her hand along Harry's shaft. She then took the head of his cock into her mouth and played with it with her tongue. Harry held the back of her head forcing his cock deeper into her mouth until he finally came. They laid in bed naked together for the next hour. They had finally seen all of each other, and they loved it. That was the best night they'd had in a long time, and it was one they would never forget.

Before they went back to the party they sat on the beach together. It really was a beautiful beach. Harry couldn't wait to start his family here with Hermione. But in reality, it wasn't the family he was looking forward to, it was the sex. Harry had never realized how much better an orgasm was when it was caused by someone else. He couldn't wait to explore Hermione more, but until then he had a party to attend. Harry and Hermione left their new home and went back to the party to be happily greeted by everyone. Harry realized that tonight was the first night of the rest of his life. Man was his life going to be good.


End file.
